victoriousrpclubfandomcom-20200214-history
The Camp Squad
The pairings for this roleplay are Candre , Bori, Rade. Characters · Tori Vega was played by Ausllyfanatic84 · Andre Harris was played by BatRadeTandré/Cat rocks · Trina Vega was played by Tolu twyla · Robbie Shapiro/Rex was played by VictoriouslyMe/BatRadeTandré · Beck Oliver was played by Tolu twyla · Jade West was played by Fansfavorite9 · Cat Valentine was played by VictoriouslyMe Scene 1: CAMPING Cat: Yay I love camping! Jade: I hate camping Cat: Jadey! Be nice. Trina: hey Tori's friends Jade: NO ONE LIKES YOU Tori: Hey camping buds! Well, not Jade. Robbie: Hey Tori, yeah I think camping is rad cool! Rex: You're not rad cool. Robbie: REX! Tori: Rex! Be nice. Andre: Yeah girl. Chill Cat: Hi Tori! Tori: Hi Cat! Trina: I'm so happy you all invited me along Jade: WE DIDN’T Tori: Is it time to roast marshmallows and make smores? Cuz that's my favorite part of camping. Cat: I brought spoons. Robbie: Yummy marshmallows! Jade: I hate this Rex: I can't wait to get home. I miss my Northridge Girls already! Cat: He hits on every girl. Rex: I never hit on you. Cat: Robbie, the puppet’s being mean to me! Robbie: HE'S NOT A PUPPET! Tori: Robbie, calm down. Don't be so sensitive. Robbie: Alright. Rex: Him sensitive? What a surprise (Sarcastic) Robbie: REX! Trina: shut up Rex Jade: We're surrounded by mosquitoes! Andre: Calm down Jade Trina: Oh no...I hate mosquitoes, they are just after my beautiful skin... Jade: I’m going inside Robbie: I'm going with Jade. Rex: No! She's gonna squirt me with sunscreen again! Robbie: Fine I'll stay. Tori: Beck, did you set up the tent yet? I'm ready to roast marshmallows and make smores. MY FAVORITE PART OF CAMPING! Jade: Shut up Vega Beck: Sure everything is set! André: Marshmallows! :D Cat: One time, my brother put a burnt marshmallow in my hair and it was on fire. André: O.O Why did he do that, Lil' Red? Cat: I don’t know. He's loony in the head. Rex: Cat has mental issues. Cat: WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?!?! André: Robbie, tell your puppet to shut up! Robbie: REX! Be nice or no Northridge girls! Rex:*Shuts up right away* Jade: I can’t stand you people Cat: Jadey, be nice. Jade: That’s it, I’m leaving! *leaves* Rex: Bye goth chick! Jade: WHAT! André: ...Can we roast marshmallows now? It's my favorite part of camping! :D Tori: Aww, me and Andre are related! *hugs* André: *hugs Tori* :D Cat: Yay, marshmallows! *Giggles* Trina: *scoffs* Tori: Beck, did you set the tent up yet? Beck: Yeah…I told you everything’s set up Jade: *Goes into woods* Cat:*Burns marshmallow* Robbie:*Feeds marshmallow to Rex* André: Lemme help you with that marshmallow, Lil' Red. Cat: Kk! Tori: Beck, I'm bored. Let's go to a different location. Beck: sure…let’s go check out some parts in the woods Trina: Tori can I have some of your repellent before you leave? Tori: I didn’t bring any! Let’s go Beck *leaves with Beck* Robbie: Jade's so pretty. Jade: *Still in woods* Rex: Dude, get your eyes checked! Trina: what? No one's prettier than me... Rex: Everyone's prettier than you Trina! Robbie: REX! Trina:*gasp* Shut up puppet!!! Robbie: He's not a puppet! That's an offensive term!! Trina: One more word and am gonna tear him down! Rex: Word. ROBBIE RUN. Robbie:*Runs like girl* Tori: *comes back with Beck* Trina, stop bullying my friends or else I'll send you to the tent. Trina: send me...oh don’t you dare threaten me Robbie:*Locks tent* Cat: Welcome back Tori and Beck. *Giggles* Beck and Tori: Thanks Cat! Trina: Ugh… I'm so upset!!! Tori: Hey Cat. You have to try these! *locks Cat's right hand with a cuff* Cat: Not again! Cat: Tori let me go! Trina: What's up with you guys? Tori: And... here's some ice cream! *gives Funky Nut Blast* Cat: YAY! *Eats ice cream* Trina: Tori that was my ICE CREAM Cat:*Squeals* Jade: *'in the woods'* Oh great. I’m lost! Robbie: *'inside the tent with Rex'*Don't say another word! Rex: Word. Robbie: Timeout Mr.! *Puts Rex in the bag, and goes to sleep* Trina:*'back at the camp fire'* I'm so upset! Mosquitoes are torturing me, a lousy puppet insulted my beauty, Cat took my Ice cream...why did you guys bring me here?!?!? Everyone: We didn’t bring you here! No one likes you! André: *sighs* Cat: What's wrong Andre? *Burns marshmallow* Cat:*Gets teary* I burnt this marshamallow. At least I have my spoons....*Drops spoon in fire* André: I can show you how to roast a marshmallow, Lil' Red. :D Cat:*Gets more teary* Kk. Tori: YAY!! *roasts marshmallows* Cat: My spoon fell. :( Trina: Pick it up...duh Cat: In the fire! Trina: how on earth did you get your spoon into a fire? Cat: I dropped it? Tori: *looks in suitcase* OOH A SPOON! *gives to Cat* Cat: YAY! André: It’s okay, Cat. *grabs stick* Put your marshmallow on there. Cat:*Puts marshmallow on stick* André: Now...*puts his hand over hers* Lean it forward slowly into the fire. Cat:*Leans slowly into fire and giggles* André: Now, just hold it there for a minute, and turn it over every so often. Cat:*Keeps marshmallow in fire* Beck: *back* Hey you guys are making marshmallows already? Tori: Yes. I LOVE IT! Trina: what dont you love Tori? Cat: Yay it's ready! André: You wanna make a smore? Cat: Yay! I love smores :D ! Jade : *still in the woods* GREAT, I don’t know where I am! I HATE THIS! Beck: Can I have some marshmallows now? I'm starving... Jade: *'lost in the woods'* WHERE THE CHIZ AM I? *shivers* I should have brought a jacket Cat: Kk! *Makes more marshmallows* Cat: Here! *Gives to Beck* Beck: Hey everyone's here except Jade...where is she? Trina: why should you care? Cat: In the woods. They woods are creepy, though.* Pictures woods and shivers* Jade:*'in the woods'* Wow…It’s really getting dark Beck: why did she go there at this time? Cat: To look at stuff? Jade: *'about to start freaking out in the woods* '''Calm down Jade, calm down Tori: Jade might be lost. I'll get my PearPhone. It has a GPS. Trina: yeah...cause GPS works in the woods...pfft André: Somebody needs to find Jade. Jade: *'now getting worried and scared'* Calm down Jade, calm down...WHERE THE HECK AM I? Beck: I think I better go look for Jade...something doesn't seem right Cat: Kk! Tori: Oh man! I don't have Wi-Fi connection! Trina: did you really think it was going to work here in the woods? Cat: Aw, phooey. Cat:*Yells* JADEY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Tori: My GPS... wait, I forgot my GPS app doesn't need to work on Wi-Fi! Beck: That's cool Tori, check it out now, maybe it could help us find Jade Cat: What would happen if you really did Set Fire to the Rain? Everyone: UH??? Cat: I love spoons! André: ...To me forks are better. Tori: I love One Direction! Cat: ........ André: One Direction sucks, Tori... Tori: Shut up, Andre. André: *shakes head* Cat, how's your marshmallow? Cat: Good. Good like Bibble good. Tori: Andre, Justin Bieber sucks. André: Who said anything about Justin Bieber? Cat: Uh oh…I need BIBBLE!!! Tori: I'm not giving you Bibble. Cat: Aw phooey. André: I can give her some bibble. I saved her some. :D Cat: YAY! Beck: Tori have you checked your GPS, we really need to find Jade! André: *pulls out small bag of bibble* Here you go Lil' Red. Enjoy. Cat:* Eats Bibble like crazy* Thanks Andre….I love Bibble…I also love Andre *giggles* André: *chuckles, and hugs Cat* Trina: see what you've caused Andre...now she's gonna be Bibble crazy till the end of camp...pfft André: Oh shut up Trina. Let her have her fun. Trina: Oh yeah? make me shut up.. Andre: Why are you even here? Who invited you? Beck: guys I better go find Jade *leaves* Andre: ...so... Trina: *gasp* this camping trip would have never been the same without me, everyone loves ME because I'm fun and pretty! Tori: Trina, you're not fun and pretty. André: Trina's just as fun as my Grandma *laughs* Tori: I know. Trina and Mrs. Harris are BOTH insane. *laughs* Trina: oh shut up you two...UGH….I'm so UPSET! Andre: Why are you upset? You realized we wouldn't have TV? Trina: I know because none of Tori's friends are rich enough to bring one Andre: Tv wouldn't even work out here. Trina: It would if any of you tried, but you guys are just a bunch of lazy nerds Andre: ...I thought...nevermind…Cat let’s make more smores Cat: YAY '''Scene2 – Beck and Jade in different parts of the woods' Jade: *in the woods* OH GOD!!! I’M LOST!!!! Beck: *in the woods looking for Jade* Jade where are you? Jade: *starts freaking out now* What if no one finds me…what if I die out here? Beck: *yells* JADEY!!! Jade: What if no one notices my absence…and they leave me out here in the woods *scared* Beck: Where the heck is Jade? How far can a girl go? Jade: Now Robbie will never even find out I had feelings for him Beck: *tired, and takes a rest under a tree* Jade: ROBBIE? T-ORI? BECK? ANDRE? CAT? ANYBODY? ...oh no *starts crying* Beck: *stands up and hears Jade’s voice* Jade is that you? Jade: *hears Beck’s voice, but couldn’t see him* Beck is that you? Beck: Yeah…it’s me…just keep yelling so I’ll trace your voice and come rescue you… Jade: WHAT?!? Beck: *looks round and realizes he too was lost* Oh boy….this is not good! Jade: BECK? ARE YOU STILL THERE? Beck: JADE…I CAN’T FIND YOU *voice starts to fade away* Jade: What did you say? Beck: Oh great…now I’m lost…so much for playing Prince Charming Jade: ROBBIE, ANDRE? BECK? CAT? ANYBODY? SOMEBODY HELP!!! Now am alone again…*sad* Beck: *lost in the woods* Scene 3- Back at the tent Andre: I thought I just heard Jade scream Tori: Maybe it’s just your imagination…I’ll use my GPS to find out where she is in the woods Cat: I love smores to eat! André: Me too, lil' Red. *eats smore* Cat:*Eats smores* It burns my tongue! *Squeals* Andre: You okay? Trina: I hate these mosquitoes...I need to find my repellent *leaves* Tori: My GPS says..... Jade is in..... CANADA?? Trina: Tori did you just say Jade's in Canada? what's she doing there? Tori: *sees spider on tent* AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! André: ...Tori, it's just a spider... Robbie: *wakes up, yawns* Hey...what's happening? Trina: Tori’s scared of a spider...how stupid...pfft André: Beck and Jade are lost...I think at least... Robbie: Why can't we just call Batman to save Beck and Jade? Rex: Do you have Batman's phone number?!?!?!?!?! Robbie: No.... Rex: I KNOW WE DON'T. Trina: Robbie…why are you so delusional? André: Robbie. This is serious. You need to go find Jade. Robbie: Alright. But I'm scared to go alone. Rex: Yeah. His pants will get damp. Trina: JUST LEAVE ALREADY André: ...Robbie, just go. It'll be fine... Robbie: Alright. *Leaves with Rex* Tori: Rex is so annoying. Cat: He pees his pants? André: I guess so... Cat:*Giggles* That's so funny. Trina: Ewwww... Cat: One time my brother peed in the front yard. Everyone: Uh? Cat: The neighbors called the cops. Trina: I’m so bored now! Why did you guys bring me here? Cat: But you invited yourself…. Trina: Oh shut up Red! Andre: HEY! *goes over and hugs Cat* Tori: Trina…stop making my friends miserable…no one likes you! Trina: *gasps* Oh just shut up…everybody LOVES ME…you are just been jealous cos I’m prettier and more talented! Tori: …. Andre: let’s go back to the fire and make more marshmallows Tori and Cat: Sure…why not? Scene 4 – At the woods Robbie: *in the woods looking for Jade* Jade....It's Robbie. Rex:*Screams sarcastically* There's a bear! Robbie: WHAT?!? *Pees pants* Rex: Hahahaha! Robbie: REX!! Jade: SOMEBODY HELP! Robbie:*Hears* I'M COMING JADE! *Runs in slow motion* Rex: We don't have time for this! Robbie:*Runs like girl* Robbie:*Sees Jade* JADE! Jade: *sobs*Robbie? Robbie: Hi. Jade? Are you crying? Jade: I'M SCARED!*shivering* Robbie:*Gives Jade jacket* Rex: Smooth.....*Sarcastic* Robbie: REX! Jade: *cold* I-I w-w-want to go back Robbie: Then follow me. Jade: I was so scared! Robbie:*Helps up* Jade: *Sobbing, crying etc.* Robbie: Follow the yellow brick road. Rex: WHAT YELLOW BRICK ROAD?!?! Robbie: There is none...... Rex: I KNOW THERE'S NOT. I'M NOT BLIND. Jade: I want to go back! Robbie: Just follow me. *Starts walking* Jade: *nods* Rex: Yes, follow the nerd. Robbie: REX!!!!! Beck: wow never imagined I could ever get lost...this is not good...not good…SOMEBODY HELP!!! Jade: Beck? Robbie:*Stops* Jade: BECK! Beck: I'm over here guys Jade: *runs over to him* Robbie:*Walks to Beck* Tori: *finds them in the woods* Beck and Jade! There you are! *hugs Beck* Beck: Thanks for finding me guys...*hugs Tori* Jade: Yeah...thanks Rob... Robbie: No problem. Jade: I don't really want to be alone right now... Robbie: Alrighty then. Tori: Beck, since I wanted to kiss you in the first place, I'll give you one on the cheek. *kisses on the cheek* Beck: *hugs Tori, and kisses her back* Jade: Would someone...stay with me? Tori: Not me...because you hate me. Jade: Even Tori... Robbie: I will! Jade: Um....okay! Only this once though Shapiro Robbie: It's Robbie. Rex: Yeah, Robbie the Weirdo Shapiro. Jade: Whatever Tori: For once, I agree with Rex. Trina: *meets them in the woods* what's going on here? Jade: *thinks of back in the woods* Thanks for...rescuing me Robbie! Jade: *Cries* I was so scared! Robbie: No problem! I wasn't scared or anything. *Lies* Trina: sure he wasn't scared *sarcastically* Rex: Then why were you acting like a fangirl in the woods? Robbie: CAN YOU KEEP ANY SECRET! Robbie: Jade? There's something I gotta say. Jade: And I kept yelling and yelling but *voice cracks* no one came Robbie: It's alright. Robbie: I have to tell you something, Jade. Jade: *cries* I must look pathetic right now Jade: What is it you wanted to tell me Robbie? Robbie: I like you. Jade: *gasps, eyes widen* Wh-what! Robbie: EVERYONE, ROBBIE SHAPIRO LOVES JADE WEST. Trina: *snickers* Robbie: Does that explain? Jade: I-I-I don't, I can't Robbie, not with everything that's going on, I'm sorry Beck: so who's in the mood for some campfire? Cat: ME!!! Trina: come on let's go Cat and ...the rest of Tori's friends Jade: I'm sorry, I just- Not after everything Robbie:*Leaves* Jade: I'm gonna go Jade: *leaves* Jade: *Turns back* Robbie, wait! Robbie: What? Jade: Don't leave, please don't leave me alone right now! Robbie: C'mon let's go. Jade: I'm sorry Jade: *walks back silently* Robbie: Just come. It's campfire time. Jade: *weakly nods* Trina: I thought you guys would never come Robbie:*Skips like girl* Jade: So sorry (sarcastic) Trina: I never missed you... Robbie: We're almost there. Jade: Yeah, thanks Jade: I'm just a little shaken up, don't worry, I won't be like this. Scene 5: Campfire/tent Tori: *goes in tent* I'm scared.... Beck, hold me! Beck: woah what scared you Tori?*holds Tori tight* Robbie: It's really dark out here... *shivers* Jade: I know Jade: I was iust there for hours Beck: Are you okay Tori? Tori: Yes I think so *hugs Beck* Robbie: Are you cold? Jade: I'm fine *shivers uncontrollably* Robbie: Here *puts jacket on her shoulders* That should help a little. Jade: I said I was fine Robbie: Yeah sure. Jade: Thanks... Robbie: No problem. Trina: I need a jacket too Robbie: …….. Jade: I was really afraid *cries* Jade: No one was coming and I thought I would be stuck there Robbie: ...*hugs Jade* I know. It's okay, though. I'm here. Trina: well now you are here and we are stuck with you Jade: No one else was coming and I thought I would be stuck there by myself Robbie: I wouldn't have let that happen. Jade: *cries into his shoulder* Robbie: *kisses her forehead* Shh...it's okay... Beck: Tori…I love you*kisses Tori* Tori: Aww I Iove you too Beck *kisses back* Trina: *feels awkward* yo guys...less smooching more talking/comfort Jade: No its not! Jade: You weren't there by yourself, : With no hope that anyone was coming Tori: *kisses Beck* Beck: I thought I was also going to be stuck...am so happy you came for me...*kisses Tori back* Jade:I kept calling but no one came Robbie: ...I was scared when I came looking for you. I thought you were dead. I was so worried. Tori: Aww Jade: *sobs* Robbie: Hey....its okay, I promise. *kisses her cheek* Jade: I'm scared Robbie: Me too. But we've got each other... Jade: *smiles* Robbie: *smiles* Trina: are we making a campfire or what... Jade: I can't believe YOU came to my rescue of all people. But I'm glad you did, if you didn't, who knows what could've happened to me Robbie: Yeah, well...they don't care about you as much as I do. *blushes* Jade: If TORI was stuck, the police would be called though Trina: fine I'm going to make the camp fire myself...you guys make me sick...I'm so upset...aahhh Robbie: *laughs* so true. Jade: It’s always Tori Jade: No one cares about me... Robbie: I care about you Jade. Jade: Right... Jade: They probably made you come Robbie: No they didn't. I came myself... Tori: Hi Jade. Jade: Hi Vega Beck: common we are all friends guys...stop talking about Tori like that... Tori: Thank you baby *goes to hug Beck* Jade: I WASN'T TALKING TO YOU! WAS I? Jade: *I’m hungry…I want to go get some marshmallows *leaves* Beck: *kisses Tori* I’m so happy everything is okay now Tori: me too *kisses back* Jade: *rustling in the bushes* Robbie: What's happening Jade? Jade: I don't know----OMG…WOLVES!!!!! Tori: What the…*follows Robbie and Beck outside* Tori: Jade?! What's going on? Jade: AHHHHHHHHH Trina: hey... what's going on? Tori: *goes back to main area* Oh my god! Andre: ........ Beck: what?!?! Jade: AHHHH Jade: HELP! Beck: *grabs Robbie*dude it seems your girl is in trouble Jade: *Gets mauled by wolves* Tori: *runs over to Robbie and Jade* Tori: Jade! Where did she go? Tori: *hears wolves* OH MY GOD JADE!!! Andre: What the chiz is goin' on in here? Tori: Jade just got mauled! Beck: Where've you been? Andre: Who? Me? Beck: yeah... Robbie: JADE!!! *runs over to Jade's limp figure* NO! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING! Andre: Oh... I've been... around Beck: like am going to buy that Andre: OH FINE I WAS WITH CAT…WE JUST BROKE UP! Beck: why did you break up with Cat...I thought you really liked her Andre: ….dude …just stay out of this okay?! ? So what's going on here? Beck: Whoa…okay fine! Well Jade's been mauled by a wolf Robbie: SOMEBODY HELP! PLEASE! *cries* Beck: WE ARE COMING ROBBIE! Jade:*Groans* Robbie: Jade, please be okay! PLEASE BE OKAY! Jade:*Groans louder* Robbie: PLEASE JADE! DON’T LEAVE ME! YOU ARE ALL I EVER WANTED, AND I CAN’T DO WITHOUT YOU. Jade: *starts to loose blood and eyes starts to get all wonky, * Robbie: *starts to cry uncontrollably* PLEASE JADE….DON”T LEAVE! PLEASE BE OKAY! Jade: *groans louder…and starts passing out* Tori: OH GOD! Someone please call 911!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! To be continued…